


Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: Dark Woods Circus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Circus, Conspiracy, Gen, Gore, Horror, Inspired by a Creature Feature Song, Inspired by a Rock Song, Many inspirations, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 13, Torture, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack catch wind of a case in the small Indiana town of Maybourne. They soon find themselves in deeper trouble than they bargained for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (minor)
Series: Dark Woods Circus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspirations** :  
> "The Greatest Show Unearthed" - Creature Feature  
> "The Greatest Show Unearthed Returns" - Creature Feature  
>  _The First Children_ by xenoglossia  
> "Dark Woods Circus" - Machigerita-P  
> "The Gashlycrumb Tinies" - Edward Gorey
> 
> \-----  
> This story is rated "explicit" not because of pornographic content but because it gets REALLY gory in later chapters. So if you came expecting some Destiel smut, you're gonna be sorely disappointed. Sorry.  
> \------  
> Creature Feature is honestly such an amazing band. Y'all have _got_ to listen to their music. I feel like y'all would like them. They're technically goth rock, so their subject matter is a little bit dark and edgy; HOWEVER, if you like Supernatural, it's basically Supernatural in song form. So that's great. They need more love. Go love them.

The bunker was unusually hot as Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack, searched for a case to keep their idle minds busy. The hum of the box fan did nothing to combat the mugginess hanging in the air. Everytime a breath was taken in, a monster began cloying for purchase, attempting to seal their nostrils shut and inhibit their breathing. The absent-minded clicking of computer keys and flipping of newspaper pages filled the air.

Sam rubbed his face and groaned. "Alright," he said, "I _might_ have a case."

Dean pulled his head back and snorted as he took a bite of his burger. "What do you mean you only ' _might_?" he asked.

"A young girl was found mysteriously dismembered and dumped in the woods. She survived, but she's not saying anything to the news or the police," Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "That just sounds like a normal person, Sammy." He yawned and took a bite of his burger. "Y'know, they're not all perfect and wonderful and nice all the time," he continued. "You of all people should know that."

Sam sighed and nodded, already beginning the process of finding another case again. It took no time at all after that for Jack to make an "ooh!" sound. The sudden outburst irked forth an array of reactions from the older three. Sam looked over at Jack expectantly, Cas jumped as if he'd been sleeping, and Dean nearly choked on his burger. 

Cas cleared his throat and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What is it, Jack? Did you find us a case?" he asked hopefully.

It seemed as if he, too, wanted to get out of the bunker as much as the rest of them, despite the fact that he was the most unenthused about going on a hunt and leaving the bunker.

Jack nodded excitedly. “This article says that in Maybourne, Indiana, there are some people going missing after wandering into the woods. Mainly kids, but there are some adults. However, a girl named Gloria McIntosh came back out after being missing for several days. She was unable to speak, but all she communicated was something about a carnival in the woods,” he reported. He swelled with pride as he thought he did a good job.

Cas, Dean, and Sam exchanged knowing glances. This wasn’t going to be a normal case.

Still, Dean took a bite of his burger, inhaled deeply, and stood up.

“We’re taking it then,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Wait, that quickly?” Sam asked.

“Yes, that quickly, Sam. Is there a problem?”

“No, I just didn’t think you’d accept it so quickly.”

Dean shrugged again. “Might as well,” he said. He took a look around the bunker. It seemed as if the walls themselves were sweating with the sweltering heat. “Anywhere would be better than here.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, deciding not to argue. He wanted to get out of this hellscape, too. He stood up and motioned to Jack and Cas that Dean had made up his mind, so that was that.

They got up and trudged to their rooms to gather everything they needed for their hunting trip that they did not have on their person.   
\--------  
Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. The garage provided a certain sense of respite from the desperate stickiness of the bunker itself.

Jack and Cas waited in the backseat. Sam was already sitting in the passenger’s seat, reading the newspapers and absorbing all the information he could from the limited amount of resources they had at their disposal.

Dean folded himself into the driver’s seat and looked around at everyone with an uncharacteristically genuine smile on his face. “Is everyone ready to go?” he asked. Sam rolled his eyes and returned to his paper. Jack and Cas were already asleep in the backseat. Dean sighed and muttered, “Well, you all aren’t any fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting into Hellblazer, and F R I C K why does it have to be so good? And why does Constantine have to be such a mood? I highly recommend it. If you like Supernatural, then you'll definitely love it (It's basically that but comic form).
> 
> I don't have a link to it, and I don't know how to link things on this website, but it's on readfreecomics.com (or is it .org? I'm not really sure). However, with that "readfreecomics" website there's a lot of pop-up ads (but nothing that doesn't take too long to exit out of). You'll also get a lot of messages from girls (that probably don't even exist) even if you don't have an account. Just click the "x" next to it, and you'll be fine. (I know this sounds like an ad, but I just wanna share my favorite comic)

They had rolled past a sign saying "Welcome to Maybourne: The Happiest Town in Indiana!" a long time ago. The sign had quickly become ironic, however, when it become obvious that Maybourne was barely qualifiable as a town. 

It could barely even be called a village, really.

There had still been miles of dense forest with no town in sight after that sign, however. Dean was becoming increasingly more certain that Maybourne had just been wiped off the map, and that Jack had pulled out a red herring to get them alone so that he could kill them all.

However, Dean had been proven wrong once again. They had eventually come across the town after a couple more minutes of driving. 

Maybourne was almost a ghost town. Only a handful of denizens shuffled about. They mostly converged around the ice cream parlor, whose sign had faded to the point that Dean couldn't make heads or tails of what it said. Everything looked fake and intangible. Twisting ropes of unease settled in his stomach as he looked around at the uncanniness of it all.

Dean parked the Impala in front of what he assumed to be a barber shop from the twisting red-and-white pole in the window. He looked at the passenger seat and saw that Sam was dead asleep. Jack and Cas were awake, however. 

"I'm gonna go in and ask for directions to the nearest motel. You two stay put," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

Cas nodded and said, "Be careful, Dean. You don't know what this town is like."

Dean smiled. "I'll try."

Cas smiled back. Was he crazy, or did Dean see a little bit of blush tinge Cas's cheeks when he responded?

Oh well, Dean thought, Cas was always red. He didn't see the need to trouble himself with it.

Dean opened the door to the barber shop. The little bell tinkled to announce the presence of a customer. The scent of leather and aftershave assaulted his nostrils. He almost gagged from the intensity of it. 

The shop was practically empty apart from the barber standing behind the counter. The barber was playing on his phone when Dean approached. He immediately brightened up and grinned widely.

A little bit _too_ widely, Dean noted.

"Welcome!" the barber exclaimed. "How may I help you today?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm looking for the nearest motel in town. Can you give me some directions?"

The barber laughed, "There's no motel around for miles! But I _can_ point you to the bed and breakfast Lena owns."

Dean inwardly rolled his eyes. "Awesome. Can you give me some directions there, please?"

"It's just up the road from here. It's got a big sign out front that says 'Lena's B&B', so you really can't miss it!"

"Thanks."

Dean left the barber shop as quick as possible. He didn't look back as he climbed in the Impala. He started it and was off to find this 'Lena's B&B'.  
\-------  
Cas winced as Dean threw the keys down on the table sitting by the door. He retreated into himself as he began sighing and groaning. 

"I could _really_ go for a couple drinks right now," Dean complained, beginning his desperate search.

Jack furrowed his brow. "Why do you need alcohol so badly? Isn't that not healthy?" He asked.

"You see, kid, there's this thing called 'I really need it'," he replied sarcastically. "And isn't it super unhealthy with all the sugar you eat? You practically drink it!"

Jack pressed his lips together and huffed. He crossed his arms and flopped in the armchair. 

Sam and Cas exchanged worried glances. They'd have to keep the two apart at all costs, they were beginning to realize. 

Dean went into the bedroom, continuing his desperate search for the alcohol cabinet. Cas followed him, worry etching itself into every crease and wrinkle in his forehead. He found him rifling through every cabinet in the bedroom.

"Cas, can you do me a favor and help me?" Dean asked frustratedly.

Cas wanted to help him. He really did. But he also couldn't keep enabling destructive habits. He took a deep breath and said with a tone of finality, "No."

Dean paused and glared at him. Cas felt a cold chill creep down his spine. He swallowed air. His throat felt like sandpaper.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"No."

Dean gritted his teeth and curled his hand into fists so hard, Cas was afraid he might draw blood. He was also afraid he might lash out and do something he might regret.

" _Fine_. I'll go find a bar or something."

Dean left, leaving Cas frozen. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and someone drawing him in for a hug. He realized it was Sam. Sam was hugging him.

Cas returned the hug after a couple moments of processing. After a few moments of silence, he asked what was on his mind:

"What's going on with Dean?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam? What's wrong with Dean?" Cas asked.

Sam stayed silent before sighing, "I don't know. This whole thing with Mom and Jack must be really stressful for him. I haven't seen him want a drink this badly in a long time."

It was Cas's turn to stay silent this time. He just shuffled closer, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. Oh, how he wished it was Dean consoling him instead of Sam.

But Cas didn't say anything about that.  
\-------  
When Dean came back (moaning and complaining about how there wasn't a _single_ bar in this god-forsaken town), everyone was awfully silent. Cas felt a cold sweat break out across his forehead. His heart started racing with simultaneous fear and excitement.

Despite his every impulse to look at him, Cas kept his eyes glued to the TV screen, where Jack was fully invested in a cartoon. What was it called? _Adventure Time_? Either way, it looked a little childish for someone his age. 

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet?" Dean asked.

His voice had a bit of anger and resentment in it. It was almost as if he didn't want to be around them. 

Sam sighed and looked at him. "You _do_ realize that it's rude to be acting the way you are, right?" he asked.

Cas finally broke and stole a glance at Dean. He had looked just in time to see him shrug nonchalantly and toss the keys on the counter again. The look on his face said everything.

Cas's insides twisted looking at the face Dean made. He dug his fingers into his palms so hard, he _did_ draw blood as he snarled, "What's _wrong_ with you today, Dean? Is it because Jack found a case and not you or Sam or me? And why do you want..." he paused, contemplating whether or not he should say it in front of Jack. He resolved with himself to continue, " _it_ so _badly_? Is it something we're doing? Has it got something to do with the case? Whatever the case, I _need_ you to _tell me_." After a couple more seconds of contemplation, he added, "All of us."

Cas's sudden outburst caused Jack to finally tear his attention away from the adventures of Jake the Dog and Finn the Human. He looked at the bubbling anger burgeoning up through the cracks in a faulty friendship. He almost looked like he wanted to interrupt the seething staring contest and attempt to make peace between the two of them.

That was before it looked like Dean was about to start crying. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry to _all_ of you. I-I..." he placed a hand on the door-side table to steady himself. "I didn't realize just how much I was hurting you. I suppose I should've known. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

Cas felt a sense of pride that he managed to knock a sense of guilt into Dean. But he also felt guilty himself because of the way that he looked up at them all with teary-eyes. He quite obviously believed that he didn't know _what_ came over him. 

"Anyway, it's getting late," Sam interrupted. "Where should we start our research tomorrow?"

"The McIntoshes' is a good starting point," Jack pointed out. "We could go there first thing tomorrow morning."

Dean, Sam, and Cas silently talked it out between the three of them. They agreed, and Sam turned to Jack and said, "That's good. I think we'll start there."

Dean and Sam shuffled off to the bedroom while Cas and Jack stayed behind in the living room. The bed was a futon, so Cas unfolded it for Jack. 

"I don't sleep that much, so you can take it," Jack said.

"I don't sleep _at all_ , remember?" Cas responded.

Jack immediately looked at the ground and mumbled, "No."

Cas laughed and settled in the leather armchair that he had been sitting in before. Jack laid on the futon, and he was quickly snoring loudly.


End file.
